While some homes and small businesses having multiple wire line telephone numbers, the majority of homes and small businesses today still have only a single wire line. With the advent of and drastic increase in the popularity of the Internet this has led to a number of problems at single line subscriber locations. For instance, while broadband access technologies are becoming increasingly prevalent the majority of homes and small businesses today still rely on dial-up Internet access over the public switched telephone network (PSTN). As a result, many calls are missed or directed to voice mail during dial-up Internet access sessions from single line homes or businesses because subscribers typically do not have the option of terminating the access session in favor of receiving the incoming telephone call. Many people today do however own and carry wireless telephones. Thus, it would be advantageous for a party with a single wire line number who regularly accesses the Internet over a dial-up access session to have the ability to forward calls received on the wire line during the access session to his or her wireless telephone.